Six 6 Six
by Icy Frost
Summary: With his life at a complete stand still, Link isn't sure if he wants to go on. How can Dark Link help? DarkLinkxLink. Shonenai Slight AU and general character OoCness. Kind of a oneshot I suppose.


Typical ranting needed: This is a shonen-ai story which means boy/boy romance. Do not read if you don't like this sort of thing! This story was written in honour of the 6/6/6 day that we had last month. I know it's alittle late. " Now, there are a few elements to this story that are out of place. The Din's Fire for example. I'm not sure if this is how Din's Fire really worked, so I guess this makes this story AU. Link, Malon, and Dark Link are OoC in this story..though I guess Dark Link was never really a character anyway. Anyway, this is my first posted story, but this isn't the first story I've ever written. This probably isn't my best work, but if you like this, I'll post some more stories.

Disclaimer: Really, do I seriously need to put one of these? If I owned Legend of Zelda, Link wouldn't be focused on saving Hyrule. Trust me.

Six-6-Six

It's strange how such a trivial things can prove to be such an important role in one's life. The number six for example. To Link, it's a very important number. It's the number of months since he'd defeated Gannondorf. The number of months since he'd killed the shadow of himself; that spine chilling copy that claimed to be Link himself. Dark Link.

"Thanks again Malon, I don't know what I'd do without you." Link said, giving his sienna haired friend the briefest of hugs as they stood outside of the guest bedroom in Malon's ranch home. Malon giggled, pushing the door open.

"No problem, Link. I wouldn't want the Hero of Time catching a cold out on Hyrule Field. It's rainin' cucoos out there, ya know." Link shuddered, having not been called the Hero of Time in a while.

"Please don't call me that Malon, I beg you." Link said, dejection clear in his light, breathy voice. Even in the dim light, one could see how much the the Hero had changed. His once vibrant azure eyes had faded, the fiery spark within them weak. His leaf green tunic hung somewhat loosely on his body, though his muscled chest and arms were clearly visible underneath.

The smile on Malon's face immediately melted away. "But it's a title you earned, Link, you deserve it." She replied, leaning against the doorframe as Link sat on the small but comfortable bed. He sighed, aggravated.

"I know. It's just not a title I go by anymore." He said. Malon was silent.

"Link?" She asked after a few moments, concern written on her usually bright face.

Yes?" Link responded, focusing on her.

"A-are you alright? I mean, you've been awfully depressed lately. And I can't remember the last time you and I laughed together. I'm worried about you." Malon explained, tumbling over her words. Link looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Malon, but please don't stress yourself over me. I'm fine, really. I've just had alot of time to think ever since I defeated Gannondorf. That's all." He said with a small shrug as he attempted to appear nonchalant.

"Well He-uh, Link, if you ever want to talk or anything, I'm here for you." Malon said softly before exiting and shutting the door. Link thought he heard a muffled sob from the other side of the door. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'I'm sorry Malon, but even I can't seem to find out what's bothering me. It's like something's eating away at my heart; like something's missing..something no woman nor man could fill. I don't know what's going on.' He thought, exasperated. He flicked the off switch on the lamp that sat on the nightstand next to the bed, plunging the room into darkness save for the occasional lightening bolt that would light the room up briefly.

Link stiffly laid back on the bed, hoping that sleep would claim his busy mind. He stared into the darkness for a while, seemingly displaced from time. He wasn't sure how much time had elasped since his conversation with Malon. Suddenly, A warm breeze drifted across Link's face, almost as if someone had exaled on him. It was odourless and sent chills dancing up his spine. Link sat up quickly, groping for the table lamp. He found it soon-after and flicked the switch. Nothing happened.

'Damn it!' Link thought, fruitlessly looking around the pitch black room for an outline. 'The power must have been knocked out, but I shouldn't bother Malon over something so trivial..' He bit his bottom lip as he fought with himself for a solution to the current situation. Sighing mutely, Link rested back on the pillow, dismissing the breath as his imagination.

Fifteen minutes went by without any further disruptions. Twenty. Link was on the borderline between unconsciousness when another spine-chilling event occured.

"Link." Whispered a breathy voice that sounded suspiciously close to his own. Link's heart nearly stopped. His eyes flew open, all thoughts of sleep soon forgotten.

"Who's there?" He demanded, sitting up. No answer. A streak of platinum shot through the sky, illuminating the room for a moment. Two narrowed crimson eyes were revealed less that a few centrimetres from his face. Link sprang backwards on the bed, banging his head painfully on the wall behind him. There was silence for a few moments as Link held his breath.

"Show yourself!" He tried weakly, knowing that he wouldn't receive an answer. Deciding that what he'd witnessed wasn't his imagination, Link hastily climbed to his feet and made a grab for his sword and sheild which lay in the corner by the door. He got about halfway there when he ran into an unknown object that obscured his path. He stumbled backwards a few steps before regaining his footing. Shakily, he raised his left hand before himself and made a smaller version of Din's Fire appear. He wished he hadn't. Even with the dim light, Link could tell who stared back. An exact replica of himself-aside from the crimson eyes and darker attire- watched him in amusement.

"Oh, Goddesses," Link said, slowly shaking his head. "N-no. You're dead..I killed you you're not here! I must be dreaming."

"Ah, but Link, I am here and alive..for the most part." Dark Link replied to his bewildered and somewhat disoriented lighter half.

"But why are you here? I defeated Gannondorf. You're free!" Link said, panic written on his gaunt face.

"Because, Hero, you and I have some unfinished business. I know you feel it too." Dark Link replied, advancing on Link. Link's shadowed eyes widened as he scrambed backwards into the window, his Din's Fire dissapating.

"What?" He asked, hoping another bolt of lightening would appear, seeing as how his Din's Fire refused to work.

"You know what I mean, Link," Whispered the Shadow, "Don't pretend like you don't feel it; that empty void within yourself. That deep craving within your heart that, you, yourself cannot fill."

'What have I done to deserve this?' Link thought as he attempted to sense the Shadow's phantom-like presence in the dark room.

"You need me as I need you, Link. You know this." Dark Link sounded angry now, his voice echoing from somewhere near the bed on the other side of the room.

"N-no..that's not true.." Link stuttered quietly, shaking his head from side to side.

Dark Link growled quietly, but simply said,"Do your-self a favor and stop fighting this instinct. I am the darkness you desire.." He wrapped his arms around Link's neck, pulling him closer.

Link flinched away, but found that the Shadow's touch was not as revolting as he thought it would be. Dark Link smiled a fanged smile, satisfied that Link didn't refuse him as he began to plant butterfly kisses across Link's face. Link held his breath, squeezing his cerulean eyes closed, wondering if this encounter was just a figment of his sleep deprived and lonely mind.

"Good, Link." Dark Link purred, stopping at the corner of Link's lips. Roughly, he claimed Link's lips as his own. It was a demanding kiss, almost hateful. Link's eyes shot open, widening in the darkness.

"No!" He shouted, albeit it was muffled. He began to shove at the Shadow's shoulders and chest, demanding that he be released. In an epiphany Link came to his final decision. He would not surrender to the copy of himself. The Shadow was not interested in Link, but rather what Link could give. He was greedy and selfish, and this was not the type of person Link was ready to surrender all that he lived for to. After all of his struggling, Link realized something. The Shadow was no longer there.

"What?" Link asked aloud, his eyes scanning around the guest bedroom. He was alone.

The room suddenly illuminated as the lamp made itself known.

"B-but this doesn't make any sense.." He muttered, sheilding his eyes from the harsh artifical light. He turned and looked out of the window at the ever greying sky. "...or maybe it does."

'The Goddesses still watch over me,' Link thought, slightly bowing his head. 'Thank you Din, Nayru, and Farore. I see now.'

Link heard the door creak open as Malon made her hesitant entrance.

"Um, Link, are you alright? I thought I heard shouting." She said, somewhat quietly.

Link smiled softly at the sky and responded, "I am now."

Owari

So, what do ya think? Please review.


End file.
